Anne Boleyn of Brittany, Alt
by firebird234
Summary: What if Anne Boleyn was the Daughter of Anne Duchess of Brittany and King Charles VIII of France and had a older fraternal twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is my second attempt at a fanfic Also if I allow the Boleyn family to show up in the story they will be known by their other spelling of their name as Bullen._

_Apart from Margaret I do not own any of the Characters_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

15 Nov, 1493 Chateau de Clisson Castle in Clisson, Brittany

Anne Dreux-Montfort Duchess of Brittany and co-queen of France, wife of King Charles VIII had gone into labor in the early morning nearly 2 hours ago and was now close to delivering what was told to her and husband might be twins by a midwife.

Charles VIII sat waiting for word to come of the birth of the possible twins as 3 weeks ago his wife had summoned a midwife as she had felt the baby kick but on opposite sides of her stomach at the same time and according to the midwife it was very likely the Queen was carrying twins. Very soon the King and Queen's dearest son Charles Orlando would be a big brother to either a pair of brothers or a brother and a sister or a pair of sisters. They had already planned for it by that the first born child would be wrapped in green cloth and the second child in red cloth to not confuse them.

"Push your majesty, I can see the head." declared the midwife.

The Duchess/Queen nodded and continued to push until she felt the pressure release and a baby's cry filled the air.

"It is a girl your majesty." Anne smiled, she had a girl.

The baby was taken and cleaned and placed into a green blanket that had been chosen for the first twin born. 5 minuets later a lady-in-waiting brought the green blanket swaddled baby over and handed her to the Duchess/Queen.

Anne smiled as she looked down at her little girl, the baby had bright blue eyes and tufts of light auburn hair and very pretty and she reminded Anne a little of her mother Margaret of Foix and had a healthy look to her just like her brother had when he was born. She then handed the baby back to Lady-in-Waiting named Sophie as she felt a pressure build and then concentrated on delivering her other baby and began to push.

"I see the head, and the babe already has a head of hair."

Finally after another few pushes a strong loud angry baby's cry filled the air.

"It is another girl your majesty." said the Midwife.

Anne smiled in delight at the reality that she now had two daughters. She soon expelled the afterbirths and the bed was cleaned and she was changed and she sat back all the while listening to her new daughter continuing her loud angry crying thankfully meaning she was healthy and alert.

After a few more minuets a Lady-in-waiting approached with the crying bundle wrapped in a red blanket and handed her to Anne.

"Hello my dearest." Anne said.

After hearing the sound of her mother the baby quieted almost immediately and opened her eyes. Anne looked at her new daughter and she did indeed have a full head of hair that was black or rather ebony in color and she had warm brown eyes, Anne also noticed an almost spark of fire in her daughter's eyes and knew her daughter would have a mind of her own and be very spirited and strong willed. Anne was pulled from her musings by the door to chambers opening and her husband entered.

"I am told I have two beautiful daughters, my wife." declared Charles with a smile.

Anne nodded and looked at the Lady-in-waiting holding the eldest daughter. "Lady Sophie."

Lady Sophie stepped towards the King and presented him with the eldest daughter. Charles smiled and gently took his eldest daughter into his arms and looked her over and couldn't help but think she was beautiful. He stepped closer and sat down on the bed and looked over at the his younger daughter held in Anne's arms and the baby looked at him. He knew just by the look in his youngest daughters eyes she was going to be a strong willed woman when she grew up and a great beauty.

"What shall we name them." Charles asked.

"I want to name the girl you are holding Margaret after my mother, she reminds me of her a little."

"Margaret," Charles murmured looking at his daughter in his arms. "It is perfect, and the baby you hold."

Anne looked at her youngest daughter and into her eyes and she knew just what she wanted to name her.

"Anne, Anne Boleyn."

Charles blinked. So just like their son she would have an extra name but it seemed to just fit his youngest daughter.

"Then Anne Boleyn it will be."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

_Please be kind in your reviews this is my second attempt at a fanfic._

_Thank you so much_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I have decided to Claude's parentage she will no longer be the daughter of Anne, she will instead be the only child of Louis XII and his first wife Joan of France. Also I have decided to go with the two different in this story line Anne and Henry will become betrothed after Arthur's death.

Apart from Margaret, Anne's sister and Ambassador Milnôt I do not own any of the characters.

Also the way to pronounce Milnôt for this is (Mil-Know-wha)

"_Italics"_ denotes speaking french

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_26 Jan 1494 Richmond Palace, Surrey England_

Ambassador Pierre Milnôt of France approached Queen Elizabeth's sitting room and asked the guards to announce him. He listened as the guards announced and he entered the sitting room and approached the Queen and bowed.

"_Lord Ambassador Milnôt welcome how are you this fine day."_ Queen Elizabeth declared holding out her hand for the Ambassador to take.

"_Very good you're Majesty and you." _Declared Milnôt as he took the Queens hand and kissed it.

"Very well. But what do you wish to talk to me about."

Milnôt explained that his master King Charles VIII of France and Queen Anne wished to seek a betrothal of their daughter Anne Boleyn Valois of Brittany and France to their youngest son Henry and that as part of the dowry would be permanent English control of the Pale of Calais.

Queen Elizabeth smiled and told Milnôt that that was wonderful and that she would go tell her husband and invited him to come with her. What she had not noticed though Milnôt did was that after he had said his masters wished to seek a betrothal between their daughter and Harry a lady-in-waiting had got up and left.

As Milnôt and Queen Elizabeth walked down the hall and entered the hallway that would lead to Henry VII's study they were intercepted by Lady Beaufort.

"And what do you think you are up to." declared Lady Beufort looking at Ambassador Milnôt and Queen Elizabeth.

Milnôt scrunched his nose at the inappropriate attitude that the woman was showing to a Queen and a daughter of a King, even if she was the mother of King Henry VII it did not give her the right to behave so poorly to the daughter of a King.

Queen Elizabeth told Lady Beaufort that she and Milnôt were going to talk to the king. When asked about what the Queen said it was between her and her husband over their children. Lady Beaufort narrowed her eyes and said that the King was busy but if she told her she would tell the King and tell her his reply.

"Excuse me Madame but this does not…" started Milnôt.

"I am talking to Elizabeth so be silent." snarled Lady Beaufort.

Milnôt clamped his mouth and narrowed his eyes in anger at the utter disrespect he was just shown.

Queen Elizabeth frowned, "Lady Beaufort," she admonished. "YOU do NOT speak that way to a dignitary."

Lady Beaufort blinked at the anger in the tone of the Queen and looked at Milnôt and blinked at seeing the angry and disgusted look on the French ambassador's face.

"I apologize Ambassador Milnôt I was out of line."

The anger lessoned a little but not by much. Queen Elizabeth attempted to continue to argue but Lady Beaufort reminded about the work the Queen still had and that since she was available she could give the King her message and the Queen could get back to her work. Accepting this Queen Elizabeth told Lady Beaufort about the proposal from the King and Queen of France for betrothing their daughter Anne Boleyn to Harry and that part of the dowry would be complete permanent control of the Pale of Calais.

"I will tell him and get back to you with his discussion." Lady Beaufort said and turned continuing down the hall.

Queen Elizabeth sighed and turned and she and Milnôt returned to her sitting room with her Ladies-in-waiting and Milnôt noticed that the Lady-in-waiting that had disappeared during his talk the Queen had returned.

_Half an Hour later_

The guards announced to the Queen that Lady Beaufort was here and after she entered.

"Lady Beaufort, what did my husband have to say?" Queen Elizabeth said.

Lady Beaufort straitened and smirked. "He wishes to express his sincere apologies to Milnôt and to his and her majesties but we, he already has plans for Harry's future."

Queen Elizabeth blinked, "And that would be."

"The clergy, Harry will go into the clergy." declared Lady Beaufort with a small smile.

Queen Elizabeth blinked in shock, her husband decided to what, but why and to make a decision about their sons future without even consulting her and to reduce the available Tudor males to one, if he wanted to found a dynasty he was going the wrong way.

"What, but why. I would understand if we…" started Queen Elizabeth.

"Understand what, are questioning MY dec…MY sons decisions." declared Lady Beaufort.

Queen Elizabeth opened her mouth, but at the look from Lady Beaufort she closed her mouth and shook her head.

"No, if he has decided the clergy is were Harry should be then I will not question him." said Queen Elizabeth.

Lady Beaufort smiled and nodded, "good now he is very busy so do not go and interrupt him, understand." she said.

"Very well." stated Queen Elizabeth.

"Good, good day to you Ambassador." Lady Beaufort said and left.

There was an acquired silence for several minuets until Ambassador Milnôt turned and looked at the Queen.

"That is the final decision then, shall I report back to my Master?" inquired Milnôt.

Queen Elizabeth looked at Ambassador Milnôt then looked down after several seconds and then looked up.

"Yes, that is the decision." replied Elizabeth after looking up with a resigned look.

Milnôt nodded and stood up as did Elizabeth and Milnôt bowed to her and kissed her hand.

"Farwell you majesty."

"Farwell monsieur please express our sincere apologies about having to turn down their offer and I would also like to express apologies to you over appalling behavior you were shown by the Lady Beaufort."

"Off course my lady, apologies accepted, I must go now." replied Milnôt.

Milnôt then left the room and Elizabeth sighed as she sat down and got back to needle work.

* * *

><p><em>21 Feb 1494 Château d'Amboise, Amboise France<em>

King Charles VIII sat in his study along with his wife Queen Anne of Brittany reading over the progress letters about their son and daughters and how they were fairing when a knock came to the door and entered the Chamberlain who greeted both the King and Queen and said that they have received a reply from Ambassador Milnôt and handed both letters to the King and Queen, one from Milnôt and the other from Queen Elizabeth of England.

The King and Queen read over the letters and after shook their heads and looked up at the chamberlain and expressed their thanks to and he nodded bowing to both and left the room. Charles looked at Anne.

"I do not think his majesty Henry VII even got the message." Said Anne.

"No my dear I agree Ambassador Milnôt even stated the message came from the Kings Mother Lady Beaufort." Charles said wrinkling his nose.

Anne nodded, "Yes this is her plan, I do not think we should hold his ignorance against him and if at later date that word reaches that little Henry will not go into the clergy then we give the offer again but we have the letter go directly to the King and have our Ambassador go directly to him."

Charles nodded. And they put the letters aside and got back to reading over the updates about their dearest children.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Please be kind in your reviews this is my third attempt at a fanfic.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. None of the historical characters are mine except Isabel, who replaces the daughter that Anne of Brittany had in 1498 that died. This is sort of a filler chapter.

* * *

><p>Time moved on from that February 1494, King Charles traveled to castle Lyon and prepared to leave for Italy to make himself King of Naples. Queen Anne arrived on March 15 and attended all the ceremonies not realizing that she was pregnant and miscarried a girl.<p>

Even with the loss Charles and Anne made the final arrangements for Château d'Amboise to be their son's residence as well as their daughters when they were older.

* * *

><p>While Charles was gone Queen Anne spent most of her time with her son and daughters and administering to her kingdom of Brittany as her husbands sister Anne de Beaujeu held the regency powers of France.<p>

She quickly discovered that her Anne was quite inquisitive and smart even as just a 5 months old baby and just as she thought her little Anne was indeed a stubborn baby she only ate when she felt like it and would throw a massive fuse over what she was wearing if she did not like it and even at only a few months old she had color preferences as she threw a fit if she wore anything pink.

Her sister Margaret on the other hand was a laid back baby hardly made any fuss and according to the nurses was a alert and bright baby like her sister.

* * *

><p>By early October 1495 Charles returned from the campaign in the in Italy failing in the task to keep the crown of Naples and stayed at the castle in Lyon and the Queen joined him but was forced to bring Anne as she refused to be left and fearing that her daughter would make herself sick brought her with her.<p>

This turned out to be a good thing as a measles epidemic was breaking out in the county of Touraine where Château d'Amboise was. The King and Queen ordered the children to be further cloistered but in mid November the attempts to protect the children failed as first Princess Margaret caught the measels and then their beloved son Charles Orlando the Dauphin. The docors and monks attempted to do everything they could and had some succes as Margaret recovered but the Dauphin wasn't recovering and on December 16th the dauphin died.

Charles managed to hide his sorrow while Anne became almost incosable and was only managing it barely thanks to little Anne who's fussyness and strong will in her opinion may have saved her life. She planned from that point on to encourage her daughter's strong will and to make sure that both she and her heir, as her daughter Margaret was now her heir to Brittany but due to salic law was not the heir to France. She would make shure both of her daughters would be well educated and taught in the running of Brittany should they never have a brother but if they did then they would help him.

* * *

><p>By February of the next year Queen Anne was pregnant again and she had discovered that her husbands time in italy had inspired his renewel in the arts but he also continued to make plans for italy. On September 7 Queen Anne delivered a son also named Charles but unfortunatly he died a month later and Queen Anne took her little Anne who was already shaping up to be a handful and full of questions and demanding on things like why couldn't do certain things just because it was a boys thing, and Anne encouraged her daughter even though her husband Charles was not thrilled but he was enchanted by Anne and Margaret and as they were his only living children he doted on both of them. While Margaret was the opposite she was quiet and non-demanding, but both of her daughters were sweet and kind.<p>

In July 1497 she had a son named Francis but he died shortly after birth, but on March 20 1498 she had a daughter she named Isabel. But on April 7 she received a shock when her husband suddenly died after he had hit his head on a lintel and died hours later. She mourned but was secretly thrilled as she was free and could ensure that Brittany would remain separate from France, even though according to the treaty drawn up she was supposed to marry the new King who was formerly the Duke of Orleans now Louis XII but luckly enough he was already married to her husbands sister. She thought of a way around and she told Louis that if he got an annulment within a year she would marry him, little Anne was delighted at how smart her mother was and Anne used the time to govern her duchy and teach her daughters.

Unfortunatly the annulment was granted and Anne married Louis January 8 1499 but as she was now a former Queen and an adult she demanded things that had not been granted before like her title as Duchess of Brittany and that she would oversee her daughters teachings and she took on her husband Louis' daughter Claude with his former wife Joan.

Then in early April 1503 word came from England that Arthur Tudor Prince of Wales had died. Anne quickly realized this meant that Margaret Beaufords plan for the Duke of York Henry were now curtailed and she started writing a condolance letter.


End file.
